Just Friends
by abuu
Summary: Olivia is a bright seventeen-year-old witch, ready to start her final year at Hogwarts. Will everything go smoothly? Or will a certain James Sirius Potter prove to be a bigger distraction than planned? Rated T... but may lean towards M later
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy! This is my first attempt at a Potter fiction, so hopefully you enjoy it. Feel free to leave feedback, and hopefully I don't disappoint.

Summary: Olivia is a bright seventeen-year-old witch, ready to start her last year at Hogwarts. Will everything go smoothly? Or will a certain James Sirius Potter become a bigger distraction then planned?

Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing…

* * *

Walking through the barrier separating the muggle world from the wizarding world I scanned my surroundings, finally understanding just how lucky I was to be a part of it. After a particularly nasty summer home with my family I had never felt so relieved to be standing on what I considered to be the right side of Kings Cross Station. I felt overwhelmingly lucky to be where I was in that moment. Lucky to have an opportunity to go to an amazing school, lucky that the friends I would shortly been reunited with were so amazing, and lucky that I was a witch. Pushing my way through the large crowd of people, I found a relatively empty spot and leaned against my large trunk. Silently I surveyed the people around me, and took in the familiar surroundings.

Placing my shoulder bag on the ground beside me, a small smile played across my lips as I watched parents give their children last-minute advice as they readied themselves to send their kids away for this first time. This part of the year was always a little bitter sweet for me. Of course I was thrilled to be going back, but coming from a traditional muggle family who didn't understand the wizarding world, I often had to make the trip alone. My family was involved in many business endeavours in London, and held the "Normal" family standard in high esteem. Imagine their horror when their only daughter turned out to be a witch. Suddenly their plans for me to go to a finishing school, attend parties, and marry into a society family were set on fire with the delivery of a letter by an owl. My parents had a hard time dealing with a freak daughter, and so the rift set in. Me on one side, and the pair of them on the other. Talking was kept at a minimal in the house, and only spent time with me when my presence was required for a public appearance. Although they thought of me as a freak, they didn't want the Grey name soiled. So when I was home on breaks I was dragged to countless parties and publicity meetings.

They had made no effort to bring me to King Cross today, simply sending me with family car. You'd think after six years of this I'd get used to it, but it stung pretty hard every time I was rejected. Sighing heavily I picked up my trunk making my way towards the train. Weaving my way through the mass of bodies I was finally able to spot my best friend, Rose Weasley.

The fiery redhead and I had become fast friends in our first year when a particularly nasty fifth year Slytherin was picking on her. Being the brave soul that I am, although some accused me of stupidity, decided to jump in and defend my fellow Gryffindor. Of course I ended up getting hexed to oblivion and made my first of many trips to the hospital wing. Although it had ended badly on my part, I had been able to levitate the giant oafs books and drop them on his head a few times. Professor McGonagall, who had awarded our house fifteen points, recognized this noble feat. Apparently she thought it was quite impressive for a first year to take on a fifth year, and do some damage as well. This allowed for my friendship with Rose to begin, since she spent almost my whole stay in the hospital wing at my bedside. This whole experience in turn exposed me to the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. Over my years at Hogwarts I had grown pretty close with the family, to the point where I now receive a Christmas sweater from Grandma Weasley. Rose says I was easily adopted into the family because of how her Uncle Harry was raised as a kid. Mistreated and often neglected by his own family, he felt that I was close to the same as him. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing, but nonetheless I was excited to be a part of the family. Walking up to the group I prepared myself for the explosive greeting I knew I was about to receive. "Rosie!"

I called out to her somewhat nervously. You see... something you should know about me is that I'm somewhat of an impulsive person. Often making decisions when I'm angry or upset. About a week before school started my parents and I got into a little tiff and it put me in a really bad mood. They had been on the topic of the family business, which I have no interest in. After graduation my plan is to start training to become a healer, but at the slight mention of anything magical my parents were sent into a state of alarm. Declaring that I was under their roof, and would live by their rules they forbad me from perusing a career that involved magic. Over the years that I've experienced their angry outbursts, I've grown accustom to tuning them out. However, since this fight led to some nasty remarks I felt I had no other option that to defend myself. They ignored my arguments, and told me that I was chasing after a fake profession. I tried my best to defend myself without saying anything to get myself in real trouble... but obviously failed in that department. My punishment was being locked in my bedroom for a few days, and as much isolation as they could give me. The only plus side to this was that my window is way too easy to climb out of. Generally when I'm worked up and in a bad mood I make some pretty rash decisions and this time it came in the form of cutting my long sandy blonde hair off, and then dying it. Having long sandy brown hair my whole life, it came as a huge the shock to some when I chopped it all off and dyed it a very dark brown. Honestly to this day I've never heard anyone shout as loudly as she did.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR HAIR!" Her jaw dropped as she tried to compose herself "ALL GONE!"

I winced a little at her shrill shriek, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I did it like two days ago" I smiled widely "You like it?"

"I love it!" Rose touched the loose waves "You look very sexy"

Laughing I wrapped her into a tight hug as she whispered in my ear, "What'd they do this time?"

"Ah you know me all to well "

Ignoring her question I turned to great the rest of her family.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" I smiled brightly

"Its Ron and Hermione to you Miss. Olivia" Hermione smiled and hugged her, "I love your hair! You look so grown up now."

"Thanks" I smiled and greeted Hugo and Ron

"I can't believe how grown up you two are getting" Ron looked back and forth between the two of us, "I remember when you two barely came up to my elbow"

"Oh dad, don't get all sentimental on us"

Rose and I laughed and began chatting about our summers waiting for the late additions to our group. Finally Fred, and the many other Potter-Weasley's joined us. Rose and I stood waiting for our two other close friends. Emma Dawson and Aubrey Wood. After a few more minutes the two spotted us and suffered from the same reaction as Rose had. Finally calming down, the managed to tell me that they loved it. I scanned over my three best friends and smiled, finally realizing how much I had missed them over the summer. Rose stood at 5'6 and had a pale complexion, her long red hair reached well below her shoulder blades and hung perfectly straight. She had the same slender figure as her mother. Emma was the shortest of our group; standing at 5'4 she had bright blue eyes and medium length light blonde hair. Emma although shy at times, managed to catch many boy's attention at school. Aubrey was the loudest of our group and was never afraid to say exactly what was on her mind. With long black hair and dark eyes her dirty looks could send you cowering into a dark corner. Finally there was me. Olivia Grey. Standing at 5'5, I was an average height. With green eyes that popped thanks to my dark hair, which was newly chopped and wavy.

"Shall we get on train ladies?" Rose suggested

Falling into step we boarded the train and found an empty compartment, starting into an easy conversation.

"So Eric Bradshaw and I ended things." Aubrey uttered casually

"What!" Emma's head snapped into attention, "I thought you guys were doing so well!"

"Meh, he was all needy and whiney about me leaving for the school year." Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them "Plus snogging that muggle from the coffee shop kind of put a bump in things."

"Aubrey!" I laughed out loud, looking around for my leather satchel. "Guys have you seen my bag?"

"Nope, not over here."

"Ditto!"

"SHIT!" I jumped up hitting myself on the head "I left it behind! I need that!"

Without further explanation I sprinted off the train, thanking god I had managed to keep in shape all summer. Running over to my original spot I snatched my bag and turned around, staring at a now slowly moving train. Pushing through confused parents I threw my bag over my shoulders and pushed my legs to go faster. The train began to pick up speed and I knew I had to hurry up or I'd be left behind. Honestly you think a magic train would be able to stop for a desperate student running beside it. Now I was running along a moving train honestly wondering how I got myself into this situation. Grabbing one of the railings I ignored the mass of kids hanging out the window staring at me. The parents watching these events unfold must have been pretty confused. They were already scared enough, sending their children off to Hogwarts for the first time… and now some crazy chick was chasing after a moving train.

Slightly alarmed at the fact that their was a tunnel wall fast approaching me I tightened my grip on the handle. Increasing my stride I managed to throw myself forward and somehow made it into the train, although I did land on a pile of unsuspecting first years. Lying on the ground I grunted loudly as my lungs burned, attempting to calm my racing heart. Rolling over I pushed myself to my feet and rolled the shoulder that I had just fallen on. Looking down at I saw the gapping group of first years I had just landed on.

"What are you lot looking at?" I stared down at the group, only receiving a giggle in response. "Oh you think its funny eh?" I gave them a dark look, "I'd like to see one of you pull off that stunt."

"Grey" A voice abruptly ended my tirade, looking up I could see the smirking face of James Potter. Honestly I couldn't think of a time that kid wasn't smirking. "You know that's really no way to speak to first years."

One of the little buggers whispered something about Harry Potters son, saving them just like his father saved the world. Seriously? The last thing he needed was a bigger ego.

"Oh shove off Potter, I've heard you say a lot worse." I looked at the group, who were still gapping at me "Honestly, what are you lot still doing here?"

"Well you are giving them quite a bit to look at Grey." He smirked, allowing his eyes to look me up and down. This caused me to look down as well, which in turn made me swear.

"Oh you bunch of slimy no good..." I broke off and turned around to button up my blouse that had obviously come undone at some point during my run. My black lace bra had been exposed for all the first years and James Potter said. Turning back I pushed past the first years and glared at Potter.

"Love what you did to your hair Liv." Flashing one of his famous smirks he checked me out one last time, "Missed a button, not that I'm complaining."

My cheeks flushed as I placed my hands on the missing button, "Sod off Potter"

With that I walked passed Potter and set off into the direction of my compartment, unable to believe how the year had begun.

* * *

Well that's it! Kind of a short intro… I'd love some feedback, let me know where you think it should go, and hopefully you enjoyed it.

Thanks a lot and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Last Time – _

_"Love what you did to your hair Liv." Flashing one of his famous smirks he checked me out one last time, "Missed a button, not that I'm complaining."_

_My cheeks flushed as I placed my hands on the missing button, "Sod off Potter"_

_With that I walked past Potter and set off towards my compartment, unable to believe how the year had begun._

* * *

Shifting my bag over to my non-injured shoulder, I smoothed my hair down knowing it was most likely sticking out wildly. Quickly checking my reflection in the sliding glass door I eased my way into the compartment. Claiming an empty spot beside Fred I attempted to join the conversation. A few minutes passed when the door opened again, revealing James Potter. Rolling my eyes silently I prayed that he wouldn't bring up our earlier encounter.

"A bit more covered up than the last time we saw each other eh Grey?" James winked.

Of course he wouldn't pass up a chance to humiliate me.

"Oh sod off Potter." I hissed back at him, obviously it was too much to ask for.

"What's he talking about?" Fred leaned in, clearly wanting to know what James was referring too.

Fred Weasley was my closest guy friend, with dark red hair and bright blue eyes he was easily one of the most sought after guys in Hogwarts. Not that it interested me since our relationship was more like the one shared between a brother and sister.

"Oh nothing really, just how I walked in on our little Grey here flashing a group of first years." James smirked and basked in the chaos he knew he was creating.

It really is quite amazing how fast a room filled with teenagers can fall silent.

"What!" Fred's jaw opened and closed, similar to a fish, as he stared at me trying to find a logical explanation for the information he had just received.

"Liv! You didn't!" I could hear Emma struggling to say these few words through a fit of laughter.

"Of course I didn't!" I snapped back quickly, glaring at James.

Slowly I began to explain to everyone in the compartment about my sprint to the train and how my top had become slightly unbuttoned. Which of course James felt the need to jump in, saying it was more than a little unbuttoned.

"Potter so graciously informed me after I yelled at a group of first years for five minutes, the entire time my knickers were on display."

"Was it at least a cute bra?" Aubrey giggled

"Oh its adorable," I winked back at her "its lacey and little and-"

"Well as much as I love discussing my best friends choice in undergarments, I think a topic change is in order." Fred interrupted quickly obviously uncomfortable at the thought of my underwear choice.

"But Freddy I didn't even get to the matching lace tho-"

"LIV! Seriously you're like my sister this a mental image that I do not need."

Laughing when Fred clawed at his own eyes, I scanned the compartment. Sitting across from me was Aubrey, Emma, Rose, and Charlie Messer. On the floor sat Noah Brookes who along with Charlie were roommates of Fred and James.

Oh how I had missed my friends. Seriously... not even being sarcastic here. These kids are freakin' awesome.

Fading back into a somewhat normal conversation I smiled, pleased that I was finally going back to Hogwarts. Although most kids got homesick and missed their families, I was entirely the opposite. Spending time with my family in my actual home made me miss everything about Hogwarts.

A few hours into the train ride the compartment had cleared out, everyone had gone to speak with other friends, and Freddy had begun his duties as captain of the quidditch team. He expected to win the cup again this year, and planned on killing the entire team in the process. Soon it was myself, Potter, Rose, and Noah left in the compartment.

"Well, I have to meet up with Drew for the prefects meeting." Rose brushed herself off as she stood.

"I'll walk with you Rose, I need to go find Fred before he kills himself over Quidditch plays."

Rose got up and waited for Noah to gather his things. "We'll see you two at dinner yeah?"

"So you're going to leave me alone? With that thing?" I dramatically cried while pointing to James.

"Hey!" James crossed his arms scowling, "What's wrong with me?"

"You'll live." Rose rolled her eyes and shook my hands off of her robes

"Probably" Noah threw in over her shoulder and shutting the compartment door behind him.

A few moments of slightly tense silence passed between us until I broke it, with a conversation choice I knew would get James worked up.

"I wonder how Rose has been snogging Drew…"

"They are not snogging." James looked disgusted, "Its Rose. She does not snog anyone."

"Uh… okay?" I laughed at his red face, "Prefect meetings don't start for at least another hour, hour and a half. So my guess is they're sneaking in a little pre meeting together."

"That's my cousin!" He pulled another face

"Regardless, everyone likes a good snog once in a while." I laughed at his reactions, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort. "And trust me… Rose is no an exception to that rule."

"Oh god… you do realize you're mentally scarring me here right?"

Winding Potter up was easily one of my favourite pass times.

"Come off it." I laughed at his facial expressions, "Its basic human nature Potter."

"Really Grey?" He smirked that horribly annoying smirk of his and wiggled his eyebrows, "Well we are alone now."

I fought the urge to slap that smile off of his arrogant face; "I wouldn't touch you if my life depended on it."

"I'm a pretty desirable man, I don't think you could resist me." He raised an eyebrow at me suggestively, "Besides… It's basic human nature isn't it?"

"Congrats, you can shag all the slags at Hogwarts. I unlike those poor girls have standards, which frankly you do not meet."

"So we've got a prude on our hands do we?"

"Funny, most guys have the opposite opinion of me." Tossing my hair over my shoulder I looked at Potter almost challenging him to insult me again. It didn't phase me that I was bluffing slightly, knowing full well my number paled in comparison to James's.

"Prove it."

I laughed, pretty hard, only stopping when I realized he wasn't kidding. Did he honestly think every single girl would drop her knickers for him? What an egotistical prat.

"Honestly Potter" I shook my head, but before I could get another word in edgewise he interrupted.

"What? You said it yourself, everyone loves a good snog, so why can't we just enjoy one?" He paused and let his eyes wander down to my outfit. "Were both pretty fit, I'm sure we could show each other a good time."

Finishing it off with a wink was probably what made me as angry as I got. Honestly, did he think I was willing to throw away my self-respect to snog a guy like Potter? He was the boy always being caught in broom cupboards, serving detentions for being caught wearing only boxers in the hallways because a disgruntled sixth year found out he was two timing her. Magic at times is a very cruel payback tool.

"In your dreams Potter."

"Those would be some pretty sweet dreams."

"Trust me, I'm amazing" Pushing myself off the bench seat I rolled my eyes, "But it'll never happen."

"We'll see" James winked one last time before I left him sitting in the compartment alone.

* * *

Okay Guys!  
Hope you enjoyed it.

Feed back is a beautiful thing guys, so feel free to review! :)

Until next time,

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time -_

_"Trust me, I'm amazing" Pushing myself off the bench seat I rolled my eyes, "But it'll never happen."_

_"We'll see" James winked one last time before I left him sitting in the compartment alone._

* * *

Shaking my head I uncurled my hands from the balled up fists they were now clenched into. Seriously, Potter could work me up in a second if he tried. It wasn't that we hated each other… Not really anyways. More just that we got on each other's nerves, what with all that smirking and what not. Drifting from compartment to compartment I visited some friends, and a few younger members of the Potter-Weasley Clan.

I found the youngest addition to Hogwarts sitting alone in a compartment, looking slightly green. It was Percy Weasley's youngest daughter Lucy, who had finally reached the age of Hogwarts attendance. Apparently Albus had told her before boarding the train that there were Slytherin's who would eat her alive. The poor kid took him literally, and tried to reassure her that they really weren't all so bad. I had to bite back my laughter and reminisced on my first day at Hogwarts.

It wasn't really the kind of story Lucy would want to hear.

My parents had taken me as far as the station, leaving me at the front entrance of King Cross Station. Platform 9 ¾ didn't really seem that legit to me, but I asked a few strangers anyways. Of course no one I asked seemed to have any idea what I was talking about. Some people were even mad that I was interrupting them from their morning routines. Fortunately I managed to find someone who didn't think I was a complete lunatic.

Unfortunately for me it turned out my saviour was Matthew Prince, who trust me is no prince. Over the years at Hogwarts the Slytherin Prince as he so graciously dubbed himself wreaked havoc on younger students, and stalked me. Luckily I found my way into Gryffindor where the relatively more sane people resided. Although some members were a bit pig-headed, they were all tolerable. Matt on the other hand was an insufferable prat who refused to leave me alone. Over the seven years I had been at Hogwarts he had managed to hex we four times, attempt to poison me with a love potion, and ask me out over fifty times. I can honestly admit that he's a bigger prat than Potter. Of course I didn't tell Lucy that she might meet a stalker who wanted to ruin her life, instead I reassured her that her first day would be amazing. She looked a little less grim when I was finally ready to leave

Drifting in and out of some friend's compartments I made my way down to the compartment where our Quidditch meeting would be held. Fred was pacing the compartment floor, while Noah attempted to calm him down. Apparently he was having a fit, and was considering resigning already.

"There is no way I can lead you guys to the cup this year!" Fred pulled at his hair nervously, continuously pacing.

"Stop pacing, you're making me tense." Noah tossed a crumpled play at Fred's head, although Fred swatted it away easily due to his quick skills as a beater.

"Our team, we have to replace like half the team! How on earth will we ever find any talent." Crossing his arms he muttered more nonsense under his breath.

"Honestly Fred… We only need two new players" I counted them off on my finger.

Fred played beater along side Potter, while I played Seeker. Noah was a solid Keeper, and one of the biggest reasons we managed to snag the cup last year. Walt Whitman played as the only chaser on the team as of this moment. Walt was in his sixth year, but had joined the team during his fifth.

The doors slid apart and Potter walked in noticing his friend's current state of panic. Easing into a seat he watched for a little while, I watched as Potter tried to fight the smile that was playing across his lips.

"Mate, we've got an entire house to pick from. There has gotta' be some talent left in our house."

"We have to start from complete scratch!"

"Fred stop being an idiot! We have four reasonably talented players still on the team" Potter was quick to retaliate, "I think we'll manage just fine."

"I don't fancy the idea of running more try outs." Fred bad finally stopped pacing, but was still standing, shifting from on foot to the other.

"Neither do I, but unless you want to play with a four player team… Its kind of given."

Fred let a huge sigh out that we could tell he had held, and finally sat down.

"Now that you're done acting like a little pansy… Lets get planning!" I cried eagerly, dodging the arm that came flying out from Fred's direction.

* * *

Finally the train pulled into Hogsmede station and we walked towards the waiting carriages. My stomach growled already anticipating the beautiful meal I was planning on indulging in. Following my friends quietly I scanned the crowd trying to find some more familiar faces. Loading into the carriages I sighed in relief and half listened to the conversation that was going on around me, too focused on the hunger pangs in my stomach

"Blimey Liv, how long had it been since you've eaten?" Noah's jaw had dropped.

I looked up out of my daze and noticed everyone was staring at me. As if right on time my stomach make some sort of whale noise, which I'm assuming had to do something with my insane hunger.

"That was louder than Uncle Ron's stomach before dinner." James ran his hand through his hair and winked at me, "It's pretty sexy Liv."

"Are you implying that your Uncle Ron's stomach noises are sexy?" I raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to laugh as all eyes turned to Potter.

"No!" He stumbled for a response, something that didn't happen very often.

"Sure sounded like it mate." Fred looked at him quizzically

"Oh sod off its not what I meant. I'm just saying that your best friend is a fit bird with or without those stomach noises." He dragged his hand through is hair and winked at me, trying to cover the slight blush that crept up his neck.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stomach in a vain attempt at killing the noise. Clearly it would stop until food was given… but a girl could dream.

* * *

Finally we pulled up towards Hogwarts, and within ten minutes I sitting on the long bench belonging to Gryffindor. As soon as the sorting finished up I would be able to stuff my face with as much delicious food I could fit in my mouth.

I waited as patiently as possible, but when your stomach starts eating itself it's hard to hold compassion for the terrified first years. After Kendall Cobb I was pretty much over the sorting…

Letting my eyes wander up to the sky I attempted to find constellations, trying to keep my mind off of gravy soaked mashed potatoes. It wasn't until Lucy Weasley's name was called out that I realized that A) the sorting was almost over and B) little Lucy was up.

The Gryffindor table sat a little taller, always a little excited when a Potter-Weasley came up for sorting. Although the novelty had worn off slightly since most attended the school now. The hat seemed to take its precious time on the last sorting of the night, and I could see Lucy's face turning slightly red. Her eyes were searching the tables, and I saw that they had finally landed on Molly. Molly was very studious and landed in Ravenclaw three years before, an accomplishment that her father had been very proud off. Earlier she had mentioned her wish to stay with her sister, and how she really scared to let her father down.

A minute passed and finally the hat drew in a big breath, ready to announce his decision. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, various Potters and Weasley's leaned forwards waiting for the sorting to end.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat screamed

Our table erupted into applause and cheered as the red-faced Lucy ran over to our table. I could see her sneak sides glances at her sister, whose face looked slightly disappointed. Smiling at her encouragingly I waved at her from my spot at the table.

Finally the food appeared and I began to load it onto my plate. The dinner was as amazing as I remembered and I wasted no time at all stuffing my face. Three huge servings later and I rubbed my stomach, which now looked like I had a small child growing in it, and groaned.

"I always eat too much

"Yet you do it every year" Aubrey elbowed me softly in the stomach.

"Seriously are you sure you aren't somehow related to my dad?" Rose raised her eyebrows at me

"Imagine! Long lost sisters." I cried dramatically

"You're all a bunch of nutters," Fred mumbled under his breath

Which he regret almost immediately after, seeing as I elbowed him not so softly in the stomach. Ignoring his girlish squeal I stood up as the table began to clear, falling into step with the girls as we began to walk towards our home for the year. The Gryffindor common room was the best in the school, compared to the others in my opinion. Really I had only been in the Ravenclaw and Slytherin (long story)… So I had no idea what the Hufflepuff common room was like, but surely it couldn't beat the cozy and welcoming environment our Gryffindor common room exuded. My mind was already wondering to the comfy four-poster bed that was awaiting my arrival

Walking through the open portrait door I was pleasantly surprised that nothing had changed, and made a beeline towards the plush armchair closest to the fire. Most of the older years had settled into their respective spots around the common room, leaving the spots closest to the fire open for the seventh years.

This was the perfect opportunity for James, Noah, Fred, and Charlie to announce the date of their annual bash. Taking after their ancestors, and forcing Noah and Charlie to join their antics, the boys were the resident troublemakers. This annoyed any rule respecting student in this school to no end… not to mention their mothers.

"Oi! You lot listen up!" Fred was standing on one of the coffee tables, "The moment you've all been waiting for…"

"The announcement of this years party…" Noah joined Fred on the table

"You've spent your whole summer waiting for this moment…" Charlie hoisted himself up beside his friends.

"The theme this year is… DRUMROLE PLEASE" James was now also on the table, his arms wrapped around his friends shoulders as the four of them stomped their feet looking pleased as the kids around them slapped their thighs in a drumrole.

"Costume Party!" All four boys yelled at the same time while simultaneously jumping off the table, "Come one come all!"

"Unless you're under fifth year!" James added over the excited chatter, "No kiddies allowed."

With that they walked up towards their dorm, knowing full well they had created a huge buzz. After the excitement died down the girls and I excused ourselves from the group we were sitting with and went upstairs towards our shared dorms.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

Reviews are always accepted; hope you're happy with the update.

xo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

_Last Time - _

_With that they walked up towards their dorm, knowing full well they had created a huge buzz. After the excitement died down the girls and I excused ourselves from the group we were sitting with and went upstairs towards our shared dorms. _

* * *

We began to unpack quickly, each of us pulling out our designated snacks. Since second year each of us would pack some sort of junk food item, then share them with the group as we each took turns filling in the rest of the goings on of our summers. Throwing on a Gryffindor rugby sweater I joined the girls on Rose's bed, waiting for her to start first.

Rose launched into a story about spending most of her time at the Burrow, and had already started studying for her NEWTS. Apparently one can never be too ready when it came to standardized testing. I mean she probably had a point... And considering I was going into healing I should have had the same outlook. However, all that studying seemed like too much trouble right now. Aside from when we would come to visit she had spent little time outside enjoying the fresh air, instead she had sat inside reviewing potions and charms. We teased that all that studying really didn't help her already pale complexion.

"Rosie!" I groaned "You must have done something exciting over the summer. "

"Well, once I took Lily out for a girls shopping day…" She trailed off, "But I bought some more reading material while we were out."

"Seriously? That's the most exciting thing you did all summer?" I questioned

"Let me finish!" Rose popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth, "I met this cute muggle boy. We went on a few dates nothing serious though.

"Was he a good snog at least?" Aubrey snorted

"Actually he wasn't half bad" Rose shrugged her shoulders

"You little slag!" I exclaimed clutching my stomach from laughter, "If only your father knew"

We all bombarded her with questions, until finally we ran out. Emma had spent her summer in Paris living with her grandmother, who after all these years still wished she had gone to Beauxbatons. Emma had acquired a tan over the summer, and her French had improved a lot. Aubrey, who was never really one for monogamous relationships had gone on dates with a muggle and a wizard, claiming it would be easier. This way, she rationalized; they would never meet as long as she kept to the separate worlds. Which worked all summer until she grew bored with them in typical Aubrey fashion.

My summer, although Roses put up a fight for first, had been the most boring. Spending most of the time with my parents who hate me, being dragged from social event to social event. I know right? Poor me. Being dragged to fancy balls and exclusive parties, all while wearing high-end designer labels and drinking the finest champagnes. I would give it all up in a heartbeat though; I don't fit in at those events at all. My family thinks that forcing me to attend those functions will make me love them, but it's proving to do the exact opposite.

I was meant to be seen not heard, a pretty young face to my fathers booming business. They were still ignoring my disinterest to the family business, and thought that if they forced it on me enough I would eventually cave. They expected me to stay quiet, meet potential suitors (puke), and learn the family trade…. And if we're being completely honest I wasn't even sure what the family business was…

I had managed to sneak out a few times to visit friends, and had even made it to a few of the Potter-Weasley barbeques. Unfortunately it happened way less often than I wanted it to, because every time my parents found out about my excursions they tightened the leash so to speak. The Potter-Weasley clan loved having me around though, must be something about me charming personality.

We moved onto the topic of who we thought was cute, who was dating, and planned how to make this last year the best possible. Although we didn't pull pranks like the boys, we did get into a bit of trouble. We just never got caught because we, unlike the boys, have real talent and are capable of stealth.

The costume party was in five days, so we spent the rest of the night discussing what we were going to wear and who we hoped to dance with. This party was going to be the epitome wild, and I had every intention of letting loose.

* * *

WOW! So sorry that its been so long. Hope you all forgive me and enjoy what I posted. It's a little short, but I've been swamped with work. The next few will for sure be longer.

Thanks again for reading guys!

Remember a review a day keeps the doctors away!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_The costume party was in five days, so we spent the rest of the night discussing what we were going to wear and who we hoped to dance with. This party was going to be wild, and I had every intention of letting loose._

* * *

The morning came all too quickly for me, it felt like I had just shut my eyes when all of a sudden my alarm was screeching into my ear. Groaning I slammed my hand over the off button and rolled over to the other side of my bed, pulling the down comforter even closer to my face.

"I don't want to get up." Aubrey mumbled into her pillow from across the room.

"Wakey wakey sleepy heads!" Emma sang in a cheerful and very annoying voice.

Knowing Emma she had probably already showered and finished her hair and make up. How anyone was that much of a morning person I would never understand.

"Sod off." I snapped as she pulled the covers off of me

"Get showered, you know you'd hate it if you slept through breakfast and had to go to classes hungry on the first day."

Cursing under my breath I flipper her off as I slipped out of bed, shuddering at the cold tile floor beneath my feet. Dragging myself over to the shower I stepped into the hot spray, allowing the water to slowly wake me up. Contemplating life, making important decisions, and finally washing my hair I spent about twenty minutes showering. Only getting out when Aubrey smashed against the door angrily, threatening to hex all of my hair off. Apparently I wasn't the only one who wanted to shower this morning. Running a towel through my damp hair I slipped into my uniform and opened the door.

"Hello sunshine." I laughed as Aubrey pushed passed me and slammed the door shut.

Turning towards a mirror I set out to fix my face, trying to make it somewhat presentable for the first day of classes. I was relatively lucky when it came towards the looks department. My skin was clear; I had bright blue, sometimes green eyes (depending on what I was wearing), and was average height. I had little curves, and although my chest was far less than impressive I wasn't terribly disappointing to look at. My newly dark hair fell in waves and barely hit my shoulders, which brought out my eyes a lot. My mother had always told me that it had to do with good "breeding" in my family history... which I found rather creepy, but I guess I couldn't complain too much.

After another half hour of complaints and the four of us were finally assembled and ready to go down to start our first day of school.

Entering the great hall my stomach instantly started to growl, my mouth was watering as I looked over the food. Slipping in between Fred and Noah I helped myself to some breakfast and listened to the conversation going on around me.

"Well Liv… If you're ever trying to ditch a bloke just eat in front of him." Noah was staring intently at me with a mix between shock and disgust. Honestly, he should probably be used to my eating habits by now.

I froze trying to come up with a come back, unfortunately even if I could think of something to say it probably would have been hard to say considering there was a piece of toast shoved halfway in my mouth. Rolling my eyes when everyone laughed I obnoxiously shoved the rest of the piece in my already full mouth. Cute.

"I think there is something quite attractive about it really." James winked at me from across the table.

"I'm flattered." Giving him a death glare I opened my mouth to say more, but got interrupted by a rush of owls entering the great hall.

I paid the owls little notice since I rarely received anything. Sometimes I got something from the Potter-Weasley clan, and if my family really needed me than they would arrange something to be sent. As it turned out one of our many staff had revealed himself as a wizard, he had seen me when I was younger and lacked magical control. Of course he was obviously dismissed immediately, but my parents still sent for him when they had mail that could not wait until I got home. My owl however came back empty handed, but waited expectantly for me to reward him.

"Think you deserve some breakfast eh Wally?" I laughed as he twisted his head, almost questioning why he still hadn't received his payment. Giving in I fed Wally a piece of bacon, which he happily accepted. I smiled slightly as Wally nipped at my fingers affectionately, trying not to feel put out as my friends tore open various packages from their families. Stirring my tea I reached for some more toast trying to focus more on feeding myself than the present jealousy I was feeling

"Hey Grey, this part is for you." James waved his letter in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance.

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile, which I instantly curse myself for doing, I could see Potter laugh at my excitement.

_Olivia, _

_Honestly, did you have to run after the train like that? You nearly gave Hermione and I a bloody heart attack. Ron and Harry seemed to think your theatrical performance was hysterical but I was not impressed. Do you know how badly you could have been injured? You almost went face first into a brick wall, which would have ruined that pretty face of yours. Next time remember that punctuality is an important factor in the fight against missing the train. Try to behave yourself, and make sure you don't get yourself killed from before Christmas, we'd hate to have to celebrate without you at the Burrow._

_Much love,_

_Ginny and Harry_

I smiled to myself and re read the letter a few more times.

"Dad said in his letter that he was impressed by your dare devil tactics." Rose chimed in, "But mom wasn't too happy."

Like I said before, the Potter-Weasley clan had taken me into their family a long time ago. The letter instantly improved my mood and suddenly I was feeling a lot less sorry for myself.

"Well Ginny invited me over to the Burrow for Christmas, so looks like you lot are stuck with me for the break."

Fred groaned loudly, "Does that mean I'm stuck out of a bedroom again?"

Everyone laughed, well except for the boys, because as tradition had started in fifth year all of us would join the Potter-Weasleys at the burrow on the 26th, after our Christmases with our families. Unfortunately for the boys this meant the girls got beds and they were stuck on the floor.

Soon breakfast had ended and McGonagall handed out our schedules, making changes where she saw fit. In my fight to become a healer I was taking Defense, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. Not the most exciting course choices ever, but I guess I had to supper through that if I wanted to be a healer.

The first week back went by relatively quickly… but far from smoothly. We were practically being drowned with homework, reminded countless times that NEWTS were not to be taken lightly, and expected to be functional in classes after staying up late at night trying to complete said homework.

Finally though, we were sitting in our dorm room with a few other girls getting ready for a night that would most likely be legendary.

* * *

That's it that's all!  
Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Honestly you guys its so nice to log on and see that I have feedback. Hope to hear more from you guys.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and cant wait to get more out there.


End file.
